Melody Sebastion
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Miho Nosaka | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = | height = | weight = | gender = | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Battle Angel | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Michelle Knotz | ja_voice = Yukana | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Melody Sebastion is a main supporting character in the Duel Monsters Series Design Appearance Personality Melody is cheerful and flirty, though she can also be a stubborn and resilient girl who nonetheless cares deeply for her friends' safety. She often refers to herself as in third person in the Japanese Version. Miho shows signs of being a typical fangirl, squealing at any given moment when an attractive male Much like Jake, she is a romanticist at heart. However, Melody can also be naive and at times a little dim-witted and oblivious to the feelings of those around her, much to Jake's dismay. However, it is also hinted that Miho is aware of Honda’s crush on her, as she often says things in front of Jake on purpose so he will volunteer to do things for her. If someone hurts her friends, she becomes serious, and she will come to their defense Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation